Team Leo and the Secret Rings
by captainleo
Summary: Team Leo is back and this time it's off To The Arabian Nights, new & Old allys join with them, and New & old villains of Erin, Leo's and Alyssa's past come for them.
1. 1 The Story Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Story Begins**

A wheat field with a beautiful blue sky and cotton puff clouds are seen. And out of nowhere, came a voice…

"_Leo…_"

Suddenly, a Eighteen-year-old boy with brown hair and ocean blue eyes popped up. His name is Leo and was curious as to where that voice came from. He squinted out into the distance to see a pedestal with a female figure on top of it. He rushed through the wheat, towards it. When he finally made it, he saw who the female figure was and smiled.

"Tigress."

Master Tigress a female South China tiger with crimson eyes and she wore a red sleeveless kung fu shirt with yellow plants on them, a yellow sash, black pants, and bandages on her ankels as sandals and Leo's crush. Whenever he saw her, his Heart would just beat faster. Tigress was holding a white dandelion and she gently blows the seeds towards Leo. And he was completely mesmerized by it. Tigress leaps from atop the pedestal and gracefully glides down toward him. If this was a dream, Leo never wanted to wake up. He attempted to catch her, but they end up falling down on the ground. Leo blushed and chuckles a bit. They leaned over and looked at each other loving. Slowly, their faces came closer and closer and…

_BRRRRIIING!_

Leo woke-up with a start realizing that it was only a dream and Fumbling with the receiver, he answered his Mickey Mouse phone, "Hello this is leo?"

"Leo, where the heck are you, man?!"

"Jaden?" Leo yawned, rubbing his left eye. "What's up?"

"You should've been here an hour ago!" the voice coming from the phone was in a panic.

"What? What are you…?" Leo looked at his radio clock, which read 4:02. "Hold on." He slammed his fist onto it and the clock whizzed its numbers until it read 7:50. "Oh no…" Leo groaned. He quickly leapt out of bed and with the help of his two pet dalmatians pongo and perdy grabbed whatever clothes were lying around, still talking on the phone.

"Look, maybe we should just call the thing off," Jaden's voice suggested.

"No way!" Leo declared fiercely. "we are still going no matter what" he said while putting on his pants, causing the phone cord to tangle around his legs and fell over.

"Fine…" Jaden sighed. "But met us outside the cave okay!"

After hanging up and getting untangled, a female humanoid Collie wearing a short sleved blue shirt and jeans walked in she Colleen Leo's Mum.

"Morning', love!" she greeted, Morning Mum Leo smiled

"Came to see if you had any…dirty…clothes." The room was a complete mess. Clothes hanging from every possible (and impossible) place.

"Well, there they are! Help yourself!" Leo said quickly, putting on a shirt when his dad Hunter who was a Male Humanoid Golden Retriver came in.

"Leo…" Hunter Said, "I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it later!" Leo said, half his words muffled because his head was stuck in his shirt.

"What's the big rush?" Colleen asked, helping pull down his shirt.

"I'm running late!" Leo answered quickly with a quick nod of gratitude.

a few minutes later leo was almost out of the house.

"Leo! Wait!"

Yeah Mum ? Leo asked

"You forgot your lunch," Colleen said, handing him a brown paper bag. "Have a good day!" Colleen gave Leo a kiss, Leo smiled to have a mum like her

Okay see you later mum leo called as hunter and colleen look to see thier huma son go they be more happy to have a son like him

As leo rides his skatebord to where he would meet Jaden and his friends erin and alyssa a Song begins to play

_**What goes up,must come down, yet my feet don't touch the ground.  
See the world spinning upside down.  
A mighty crash without a sound.**__**maze**__**.  
Like a lazer beam my eyes on you.**_

I can feel your every rage, step aside I'll turn the page.  
Breaking Through your crazy

Watch me blow the night away.  
Watch me save the day.  
Feel like a storm is getting close.  
Headed your way.

_**Team Leo.  
Team Leo.  
**_

_**Bind you, confine you, defying your reign.**__**mouth**__**.  
Of a hero!  
I can face another day, I'll fight through all the way.  
Like a Hero!  
And together we stand strong no matter how.  
No one can bring us down!**_

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

I won't even hesitate.  
A second left to walk to fate.  
I tried to strike, but I hit to late.  
I got to look by my own name.

Watch me blow the night away.  
Watch me save the day.  
Feel like a storm is getting close.  
Headed your way.

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Bind you, confine you defying your reign.

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

You can guess their ain't no doubt, as the words peel from the

HEEEEEEEEEEY!

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Bind you, confine you, defying your reign!

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Setting the place for a hero parade.

Team Leo.  
Leo.

_**Leo.**_

Team Leo.  
Leo.

_**Leo.**_

_**  
Give us a reason and we're on our way!  
What goes up,must come down, yet my feet don't touch the ground.  
See the world spinning upside down.  
A mighty crash without a sound.**__**maze**__**.  
Like a lazer beam my eyes on you.**_

I can feel your every rage, step aside I'll turn the page.  
Breaking Through your crazy

Watch me blow the night away.  
Watch me save the day.  
Feel like a storm is getting close.  
Heading your way.

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Bind you, confine you, defying your reign.

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

I won't even hesitate.  
A second left to walk to fate.  
I tried to strike, but I hit to late.  
I got to look by my own name.

Watch me blow the night away.  
Watch me save the day.  
Feel like a storm is getting close.  
Heading your way.

_**Team Leo.  
Team Leo.**__**mouth**__**.  
Of a hero!  
I can face another day, I'll fight through all the way.  
Like a Hero!  
And together we stand strong no matter how.  
No one can bring us down!**_

Bind you, confine you defying your reign.

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

You can guess their ain't no doubt, as the words peel from the

HEEEEEEEEEEY!

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Bind you, confine you, defying your reign!

Team Leo.  
Team Leo.

Setting the stage for a hero parade.

Team Leo.  
Leo.  
Leo.

Team Leo.  
Leo.  
Leo.

Give us a reason and we're on our way!


	2. 2 The Cave

**Chapter two:**

**The Cave**

Leo Arrived at a cave just outside of town the at the entrance were three kids

One was a The girl had golden blonde hair down with a braid on the left side, aqua blue eyes, and wore black bangles, a red sleeveless shirt with a lioness head in the middle, a belt with a lioness head buckle, a red skirt with yellow capris, white socks, and white shoes with grey boarders. The girl is Alyssa.

one was another girl with strawberry blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, and wears a pink sleevless turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. She is Erinbubble92

the third was a boy with brown hair, wore a red open blazer, with a black shirt and white pants he was Jaden Yuki

"Where have you been, buddy?"

Hey Jaden, Leo Greeted his friends did you get the stuff.

"Sure we did." Erin said Presenting a bag full of cave exploring stuff.

"Look, Leo, if Crowler catches us he'll kill us!" shouted Alyssa in panic. "Are you sure we gotta do this?"

Look guys Professor Hubert there was somehing odd inside this cave and he wanted us to check it out for him, So you guys ready then lets go!

As they walked down the long Entrance to the cave and soon came upon a room at the bottom. They all looked astounded because of the fact that the room had a massive stone tablet and on a pedstal there was a small Ring as erin & Alyssa took pictures of the tablet Leo looked in amazment at the Ring.

after they finished looking around and got out of the cave Leo's Mobile Phone began to ring

"Leo are you there,"

Dad" Leo Said with concern, What's up,

"there's a Mammothmon on the rampage in town you got to come down there right away,!"

Right Leo said as he hang up guys there's a mammothmon downtown we have to catch it before it does some real damage",

Right erin, Jaden, And Alyssa said and the group raced into town

In town the Rovers were doing their best to stop the mammothmon then leo & the others arrived

Mammothmon are weak to fire,Alyssa you better send out Destiny, Leo said

Right, Desty Use Ember," Alyssa threw a pokeball in the air and out came a Chicken like pokemon and blew fire at the mammothmon as the animal was weakened by ember Leo got out an Ultra Ball

"Go ultra Ball, and Leo threw it at the Mammothmon. As soon as the Pokeball stopped shaking and the red capture light went dark, indicating that the capture was successful, Leo moved over and picked up the now-occupied Pokeball.

Back at the Lab Professor Hubert was examing the photos that leo and his friends took.

Amazing, but i don't understand is that why would anyone would want you find this Ring,

When leo held the ring in his had it began to glow and a voice said:

Because You are the Legendary Warriors.

A female tiger genie called Shahra comes from the ring. Leo, His Family and friends were surprised.

Ahh... What the...! Leo said in alarm.

Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring...you know, like "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"...? Shahra holds the book

Don't think I've read that Blitz Said.

What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best... But that's besides the point. Please, look at this! Shahra passes a book to hunter,

Hunter starts turning the pages, Hey, the page is blank, he said then he looks at the book in alarm What the-! Hunter sees some Arabian characters in the book and before his eyes they disappear!

Our world... The world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing.

Vanishing? But how Leo asked?

This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... the Erazor Djinn Shahra Explaimed.

The Erazor... Djinn Exile Asked?

Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself If our world ceases to exist, then not only those stories will be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world.

That definitely sounds like trouble. But, what do you want me & my friends to do? Leo said.

I want you to stop him... You must stop the Erazor Djinn. Only you, the Legendary Warriors, can do it.

Hmm. So, this guy needs someone to put him in his place, does he? I suppose we can help out with that. It might even be fun. But... this is all something out of a storybook, right? How am I supposed to do anything about that?

That's easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing you into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power. and with that Shahra transforms into a ring

Now, please, place the ring on your finger Shahra Said

Leo Places the ring on his finger

Like this? he asked

Sparks come from the ring OUCH! Hey, take it easy!

SHAHRA: My apologies, o Master. But now, the contract has been sealed.

W-W-Wait Contract? Leo asked

Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you.

So Erin, alyssa Up for another adventure,

You bet Alyssa said

Good first thing in the moring we will go an get our Friends and allies so they can give us a helping hand.


	3. 3 Old friends and new friends

Chapter 3

Old friends and new friends

The next Morning Erin, Jaden & Alyssa were waiting for leo

Erin had brought along her Boyfriend Tails and her Dad Bonkers D. Bobcat

Alyssa had brought along her boyfriend shadow

Were is he Jaden Asked Just then Alyssa heard a familiar whistle

It's Thomas she cried as right as she was a blue tank engine with a grey face and black eyes, red stripes on his body, a yellow 1 on his sides outlined in red, six blue wheels, a long yet short black funnel which was the same size as his blue boiler and black roofed dome that has two yellow rimmed windows and a gold whistle, two black buffers on the front and back of his red buffer beams, and a small bunker on the back pulled in with his coaches Annie and Clarabel.

Hi Alyssa Said thomas

thomas what are you doing there

Leo asked me to bring the rest of the team along with us just then leo came of of thomas's cab.

Erin,Alyssa you will not Believe who i got to come with us

Leo opend the doors to Annie and out came a few old friends: Sora, Roxas, (From Kingdom Hearts) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and his son max (Disney) Simba Nala Kovu Kiara timon and Pumbaa ( Lion king 1&2) The Road rovers and the dalmatians, Po, the furious five, Master shifu and a reformed Tai lung (Kung pu Panda) Dumbo and Timothy (Dumbo)

Wow leo you sure found a lot of our allies Jaden said with a surprised look on this face

But the Next Surprise is still to come

Leo opened the doors on Clarabel and out came some of erin, Leo and alyssa's Childhood friends:

Xiro, Kairel, Bruma, Panthy,(Noah's Ark) Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie(Disney's Aladdin)

Tai, Matt**, Sora, **Izzy**, **Mimi**, **Joe**, **T. K.**, ****Kari**** & thier parther Digimon (Digimon season 1)**

**Now you found our childhood friends leo erin said**

**Leo, you're the greatest friend we always have**

**Then five different cars show and to everyones amazment they transformed into five robots.**

**their names were optimus prime, Rachet, bumblebee, bulkhead & Prowl (Transformers animated)**

**After Leo Explained what's going on to the others Leo Rubed the ring and Shahra Emerged.**

**"O Master of the ring, what is thy wish?" **

**Before Leo said his wish Po said**

**Are you sure that is won't be tough like Shadow**

**"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked seeming offended.**

**"I said you're tough that's all"**

**"You're saying I'm an overdone piece of meat? Is that what you're saying?" Shadow snarled angrily "What am I? A plate of dry steak-butt meat here to amuse you?"**

**"No I didn't say that. I-I-I just said you're tough" Po shook nervously.**

**"I am tough?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"I'm tough?"**

**"Yeah you're tough"**

**Then Shadow was getting ready to explode and screamed "THAT'S IT!**"

**(A/N) This is a classic joke from The Goodfeathers. XD I had to use it!)**

he pounced and attacked Po making everyone laugh their guts out.

Oh, please, someone tell me this isn't really happening... Shahra Groaned

Alright... let's go! Take us to the world of the Arabian Nights leo asked

As you wish, Master! Shahra said as everyone (except for the Autobots) boarded Annie and Clarabel Shahra Sprinkled thomas With a special Dust Then Thomas Let out a powerful Whistle

Now THIS is first-class! Here we go!! Leo Called

Thomas, The autobots and Shahra enter the book The book closes


	4. 4 the Erazor Djinn

**Chapter 4**

**the Erazor Djinn**

Thomas and the Autobots are Travelling along in The Lost Prologue

inside Annie Leo and the Other were Entertaining each other it was Panthy's, Bruma's & Kairel's Turn:

Panthy: _**Oh we come from a land**_

_**From a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camels roam**_

Bruma: _**Where it's flat and immense**_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey--it's home**_

Kairel: _**When the wind's from the east**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down, stop on by**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Arabian night!**_

All: _**Arabian nights!**_

_**Like Arabian days!**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Arabian nights!**_

_**'Neath Arabian moons!**_

_**A fool of his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out here on the dunes**_

Everyone clapped for Panthy, Bruma, & Kairel after that Leo was talking to Shahra

Leo: So, who's this guy who's trying to make the Arabian nights disappear again?

SHAHRA: You mean the Erazor Djinn she asked?

Leo: Yeah, that's right. Could you take us to him?

Suddenly thomas Stopped

Thomas why did we stop Leo asked?

Purple lights appear in front of Thomas and the autobots

SHAHRA: There is no need.

Leo: Whaddya mean?

SHAHRA: He's here!!

Leo:What!!

Leo, Erin and Alyssa got out of Annie and join the Autobots since some purple circles appear. From those circles appears the Erazor Djinn. He tries to slash Leo with his razor. Leo backflips to avoid.

Leo: What was that all about... talk about close shaves... I had a Shave you know?

SHAHRA: Guys! That's him! He's the evil spirit who's striking the words of our world from the pages!

the Erazor Djinn sneered at Leo Erin & Alyssa.

ERAZOR: You... you must be the three rats that just got added to the story...

Leo: Don't you know anything? we're not rats! We're warriors!

ERAZOR: I am Erazor Djinn! me and my army are the ones who shall carve up this world as I see fit.

Leo: Yeah... well if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until we're done reading it, first?

SHAHRA: Leo...

ERAZOR: One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night. And then, with the seven World Rings...

Erin: What?

Alyssa: Seven World Rings?

ERAZOR: You have gathered the seven World Rings for me, have you not, Shahra, my dear?

SHAHRA: Are you still going on about that? I told you, those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!

ERAZOR: Oh! Wouldn't you, though?

Shahra turned away when Erazor said that

ERAZOR: I suppose a suitable punishment is in order, then...

A flame appeares in Erazor's finger. He shoots it to strike Shahra

Leo: Look out!!

Leo gets in front and gets hit in his chest

Alyssa: Leo!

ERAZOR: Aha... hahaha. So, this is how Judgement is dealt, is it? Hmmm. This should be interesting. You listening? Bring me the seven World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes. If you do not...

Leo: what if i don't?

ERAZOR: ...your life is forfeit. Next, I think I shall collect the life of King Shahryar...

Erazor disapperars the same way he appeared

Erin: King Shahryar?

SHAHRA: The king is the creator of the Arabian Nights and the main character of the story!

Leo: With Thomas' speed, we'll just have to make sure we get to him first! once Erin, alyssa, Sharhra & Leo got on board leo called to thomas and the autobots,

Leo: okay guys Full speed ahead!

The Autobots starts rolling, with Thomas following


	5. 5 Eggman Or Shahryar?

**Chapter 5**

**Eggman Or ****Shahryar**

Soon the Group arrived at the palace tai told thomas to stay outside if they needed him

when they got inside there was no one in sight

Leo: Where is he? Are we too late?

Kairel uh guys, did that pot move before?

Alyssa: uh?

A pot breaks and King Shahryar appears from inside it

Leo: What's Eggman doing here?! Is This another one of your schemes!

SHAHRYAR: What is the meaning of this? I am Shahryar, king of this land! he said Offended

Leo: Eggman, what are you up to this time?

Suddenly a voice called out Leo, wait! You're making a mistake! This is King Shahryar!

Leo: Who said that

??: Come leo you have't forgotten about us have you?

then five digimon Appeared they are Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon & Kumamon Leo's friends.

Guys! Leo Cried

Wait if there Digimon here there must Digi-Destined do you know who they are? asked Tai

Well your looking at then said Beetlemon and the five of them Transformed back to thier true forms as five kids the others were amazed

guys say hello to Takuya, Koji, J. P., Tommy & Zoe Leo said

Tai & Takuya held each other's hand

Hi tai said

Likewise Takuya said

When Takuya finished telling Leo,Erin, and Alysa about why they were here...

SHAHRYAR: Such insolence! Guards! Seize these intruders at once!

No one appears

Leo: okay? no one around

SHAHRA: Where are your men, Your Highness?

SHAHRYAR: Oh, that's right... let me explain. When the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran. And I was stuck having to hide in that jar.

Then an explosion was heard behind them they turned to see a gaint robot seeing them

"Megatron!" Leo cried

Megatron: Hmph!

Leo: Well, well. Guess it's time for a little action.

Megatron ran towards them, taking King Shahryar & Alyssa with him

"Alyssa!" Shadow & Leo cried

SHAHRYAR: Noooo! Help meeee!

Leo, Shadow, Help But soon megatron was out of sight

Erin then begins to cry as her tears hit the Floor

Monkey came up to her

Do not worry we will get her back he said

Soon everyone was on board thomas leo called out to thomas

Okay guys Follow that Helicopter thomas and the autobots started to make their way out the city when leo saw someone in trouble

the person was cornered by two genie Heartless Leo sees that scene and defeats them

ALI BABA: Oh, thank you! I thought I was done for!

Leo: Oliver? What are you doing here, too?

ALI BABA: ...Oliver? My... my name is Ali Baba.

Leo: Come on, Oliver! I know it's you!

SHAHRA: I'm very sorry. He seems to have you mistaken for someone else.

ALI BABA: Oh, it's okay! I'm still very grateful that you saved me! I might not be very strong, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. If you ever need my help in return, it would be the least I could do to repay you.

SHAHRA: Thank you! If something comes up, we'll be sure to call you!

soon Leo was on board and thomas and the autobots Make their way into the Desert.


	6. 6 The fight, the find & the rescue

**Chapter 6:**

**The fight, the find & the rescue**

Thomas and the autobots were travelling along in the Sand Oasis

in the coaches Leo was still upset about what happend to Alyssa

Tigress seeing leo was upset decided to help him

"Look, it's not all that bad" Tigress assured Him. She puts her hand on Leo's shoulder as she said "We're going to find her. I know we will"

"Do you think there's a chance?" asked Leo hopefully.

"I'm sure there's always a chance. For now we can just think"

While Leo and tigress were walking down the Coaches. Kairel taps Leo on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Yes, Kairel?" Leo asked.

"Me, Bruma & Panthy have ta..."

They were about to throw up but Leo grabbed a umberella and they threw up on the umberella.

"I knew this thing was good for something!" Leo said to tigress who hid also behind leo's umberella, suddenly thomas put on his brakes sending everyone flying Leo and Erin got out of Annie and saw what stopped them

SHAHRA: Leo, look!

A Sand Scorpion appears before them. It has eyes everywhere

Leo: Whoa! I take it that's not something you see every day, huh?

SHAHRA: That must be a monster summoned forth by the Erazor Djinn!

Erin: Shahra! Can't you do something about it with your magic?

SHAHRA: I'm sorry, Guys. My magic is no match for that of the Erazor Djinn.

Leo: OK then! Guess I'll just have to deal with him the old-fashioned way! And hey, don't look so glum Shahra! I'll have you smiling by the end of this. And that's not me ordering you as your master. That's a promise from me to you.

SHAHRA: Yes... all right.

SONIC: All right! Let's do it!

SHAHRA: A promise...

Shahra looks at her finger

Leo and Erin transformed into their Hero mode and Battled with the Sand scorpion after defeating it something flew out of it and landed nearby as erin went back to the others Leo and Shahra went looking for the object

SHAHRA: There it is, Leo!

Leo looked at the object it was a ring

Leo: So that's...

SHAHRA: This must be one of the seven World Rings the Erazor Djinn spoke of!

Shahra tries to pick it up but for some reason she can't

SHAHRA: ? I can't pick it up...

Leo picks it up. Sparks come from it

Leo: Ow!

Suddenly Tentomon ( Izzy's Partner Digimon) Flew over to them

Tentomon: Leo thank goodness i've found to you have an email from professor Hubert

Soon Shahra and leo made it back on board and by using izzy's Laptop began to red what it said.

Professor Hubert: leo i have translated what the tablet said it says:

"When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open.

Then Shahra finshed it But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." That's what is written in the newest chapter of the Arabian Nights.

Leo: Say what?! I'm supposed to be a sacrifice?

SHAHRA: That, I cannot say for sure. But I do belive that these World Rings hold the key to some kind of mystery. And I think that we need to collect them to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Leo points at his arrow

Leo: Well, considering I still have this arrow in me to worry about, I guess I'm in at a dead end either way, right?

SHAHRA: I'm sorry. It's my fault that all of this is happening to...

Leo: Hahaha. Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, don't you know how fast Thomas can go? Time may fly, but He's even faster.

The autobots start rolling out with thomas following they soon arrive at a jungle they looked up to see megatron holding King Shahryar and Alyssa in his giant hand. Shahryar is trying to free himself. Leo is looking upwards

SHAHRYAR: You! Boy! Do something! Save us!

Izzy activated his digivice and tentomon began to shine.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon"!

Kabuterimon flew in fornt of megatron and fired a Beam of energy at him Which caused him to drop the king and alyssa.

SHAHRYAR: Aaaahhhhhh!

Shahra closes her eyes so she won't see Shahryar & Alyssa falling She hears no noise and opens her eyes. Leo is holding Shahryar's cape with his righ foot & Shadow had caught Alyssa.

SHAHRA: Whew!

But megatron was not beaten yet But Optimus and Xiro had a plan Then the pair began to glow

Optimus Prime, Xiro DNA Digivolve To, Xiromus Prime As Xiromus Prime and Megatron Battled a song began to Play:

'_**You got the touch**_

_**You got the power**_

_**Ya!**_

_**After all is said and done**_

_**You've never walked, you've never run,**_

_**You're a winner!**_

_**You got the moves, you know the streets**_

_**Break the rules, take the heat**_

_**You're nobody's fool!**_

_**You're at your best when the goin' gets rough**_

_**You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**_

_**You got the touch**_

_**You got the power**_

_**When all hell's breakin' loose**_

_**You'll be riding the eye of the storm!**_

_**You got the heart**_

_**You got the motion**_

_**You know that when things get too tough**_

_**You got the touch**_

_**You never bend, you never break**_

_**You seem to know just what it takes**_

_**You're a fighter!**_

_**It's in the blood, it's in the will**_

_**It's in the mighty hands of steel**_

_**When you're standin' your ground!**_

_**And you never get hit when your back's to the wall**_

_**Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all**_

_**You got the touch**_

_**You got the power**_

_**When all hell's breakin' loose**_

_**You'll be riding the eye of the storm!**_

_**You got the heart**_

_**You got the motion**_

_**You know that when things get too tough**_

_**You got the touch!**_

_**You're fightin' fire with fire!**_

_**You know you got the touch!**_

_**You're at your best when the road gets rough**_

_**You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**_

_**You got the touch**_

_**You got the power**_

_**Ya!**_

_**You got the touch**_

_**You got the power!'**_

Megatron even though Damaged Megatron decided to rereat and Both the king and Alyssa were safe Tigress hugged her Daughter-Like friend as she cries with happiness. Alyssa smiled and hugged Her as well Meanwhile king Shahryar was having a word with leo.

SHAHRYAR: How dare you! I am the King! Must you be so rude?

Leo: Sorry!

SHAHRA: Your Highness, where did that spirit go?

SHAHRYAR: Just as feared, he's gone back to his master and i saw two more head to that castle and it seems more minions are being assembled.

Leo: Castle?

Leo and Shahra see a Foundry in the horizon

SHAHRA: There's a giant fortress just ahead. It's a relic from an ancient kingdom...

Leo, Erin, And the others incuding xiro who him and optimus transformed back to own forms hoped on thomas and rolled out to the foundry.


	7. 7 Po, Bruma, Tai lung & Panthy

**Po, Bruma, Tai lung & Panthy's Whole new world**

Soon after being chased by a herd of triceratops Leo saw that the sun was setting so thomas stopped at a top of a cliff which was safe of predatory Dinosaurs and pteranadons

as they where placing up camp Leo & shahra saw something

Leo: Hey, look at that!

The object was a Green ring

SHAHRA: It's another of the seven World Rings.

Leo grabs it and sparks come out from it

Leo: Ah! This power...

SHAHRA: This must be what has driven the spirits mad, I think. It's only recently that they have been behaving this way.

Leo: Well, I think I've had just enough of this, Speaking of which, as Genie of the Ring, can I ask you for a favor?

SHAHRA: "O Master, your wish is my command."

Leo: Do you think you can take this Judgement thing out of my chest for me?

Leo points at his flame

SHAHRA: ... I am sorry.

Leo: Hey, no worries. Cheer up.

SHAHRA: Hm?

Leo: Don't sweat it! Anyways, no adventure is fun if it's too easy, right? Although it would have been nice if your magic DID work, in any case...

Leo gives a thumbs-up to Shahra

Soon Leo and Shahra returned to camp when leo Noticed somthing

"uh dad where's Po & Bruma and Tai Lung & panthy? Leo asked

they gone for a walk and don't worry they'll be safe hunter said

Meanwhile Po, Tai Lung, Panthy and Bruma conitnued their walk through the Jungle, still hand-in-hand.

"Bruma..." Po said slowly, trying to think of what to say, "...Bruma, you are by far the most Beautiful Lioness I've met. And I don't mean that in estasy, the way I did when this adventure began

"And the same is for you panthy,Tai lung said

"I know."

"Panthy, Bruma, W..." Po & Tai lung began, but the two cats shushed them, as they knew what they was going to say.

"I love you too, Po" Bruma whispered.

"And I love you too, Tai Lung" Panthy whispered.

With that, The four lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes, lovingly then Po and Tai lung began to sing.

Po: _**We can show you the world…**_

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, BRuma (Panthy)**_

_**Now when did you last let your hearts decide?**_

Tai Lung picked up a flower from a Bush, and placed it in Panthy's hair. She then began to sing as well.

Panthy: _**We can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Like the wild blue yonder**_

_**On a magic Adventure ride…**_

Bruma: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

Tai Lung: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A dazzling place we never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Tai Lung and Panthy: _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you! **_

Bruma: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Undescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Po: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Panthy: _**A hundred-thousand things to see…**_

Tai Lung: _**Hold your breath, it gets better! **_

Bruma: _**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be… **_

Po: _**A Whole New World!**_

Panthy: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Tai Lung: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Blossom: _**Every moment, red letter!**_

All Four: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**_

_**A Whole New World,**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

Po, Tai Ling: _**A thrilling chase**_

Bruma, Panthy: _**A wondrous place**_

All four: **for you and me…!**

The four of them held hands as they kissed with leo watching he decied to retrun to camp knowing that Alyssa's Two best friends have fallen in love with po & Tai lung and he was happy about it.


	8. 8 The Fire Spirit

**Chapter 8**

**The Fire Spirit **

The next moring after everyone packed up and moved out they arrived at the Foundry

Takuya and the others had spirt evolved to the Spirit forms BurningGreymon, Beowolfmon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon & Korikakumon just in case they ran into trouble inside the temple they saw a Humanoid tiger and a figure made up of different parts in fron of them, surrounded by purple circles and sparks.

Alyssa: It's Dagnino & the Collector! What are they doing here?!

SHAHRA: there calling more spirits!

Leo: Spirits?

Dagnino: Ifalas zaras I e zaraq Ifalas zaras I e zaraq

Collector: Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, ye condemed by Iblis!

Both: Iz Afrit!

A giant Groudon called Ifrit comes from the lava

IFRIT: Roooaarr!

Leo: That's...

SHAHRA: It's a djinn that controls fire... It's called an Ifrit!

Leo turn toward Alyssa' and Erin's Enemies

The Collector: our master has already carved up half of the pages that make up this world.

SHAHRA: Then why do you two need to call forth a creature like that?

Dagnino: the master has decided to let the Ifrit burn whatever pages remain in the book. You, Little RAT! Have you gathered the seven rings yet?

Leo: And enough of that RAT stuff you overgrown throwrug... seriously! I'm a Warrior! WARRI-OR!

The Collector: All you filthy vermin are worthless just the same... At any rate, you'd better hurry it up!

Leo's flame is burning out

Leo: Dang!

The Collector: With only half of the flame left, only half of your life force remains.

Dagnino And The Collector disappears in purple circles

Leo: Wait!!

Leo starts running after them. The Ifrit gets in front of him

IFRIT: Roooaarr!

Leo: Hey, you ugly dinosaur! Get out of our way!

Leo Attacks the Ifrit with his lighting Secptor but no result. Leo looks at him amazed

Leo: What the... That didn't work?

SHAHRA: It's no use, Leo! Your life is tied to the flame! You cannot fight fire with fire!

Bonkers: "Wait let me give it a go!

Leo: Well go head Mr B. Leo said with groan of dead

So Bonkers Began to sing to the Ifrit

_**Once upon a time in Toontown, there was a cat that had it all:  
Fortune and fame, top of the game, up until he hit the wall.**_

Now he makes a living downtown, walking to a brand-new beat,  
Slippin' through the new day, trippin' on a two-way ticket down a one-way street.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Who's that cop cracking up crime? Stop the clock. Hope he gets here on time.

Let's go Bonkers, yeah, totally nuts. Bonkers, no if's, and's, or but but's,  
Bonkers, someone's stealing his show? Can't see ya', gotta' go-go!

OH NO!

Bonkers, things are getting out of control, he's caught in a trap, ready to snap,  
Zappin' the cap'n and takin' the rap.

But you can't hold back that wacky attack, that's why he's still a star,  
'Cause you're Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers!  
Wherever you-wherever you-wherever you-wherever you are! Bonkers!

but had got the Ifrit mad and tried to blast him by blowing fire from his mouth Luckily bonkers was slighyly Toasted

Leo: Oh Man, this does NOT look good! Shahra! Lend me your power!

Leo rubs the ring

Leo: "Time Break!!"

Leo slows time and him and the others run from the Ifrit as he tries to grab him

Leo: Sorry, but we've got to run! Don't worry - I'm sure we'll get the chance to play again real soon!

So eveyone on a vote decided to ask Ali Baba for help so they head back to the city when the arrived Leo Explained the situation to Ali Baba

Leo: ...then we escaped back here.

ALI BABA: Hmmmm. Well, let's see... My friend Sinbad might be able to share some of his worldly knowledge with you.

Leo: So, where is he?

ALI BABA: Well, according to rumor, he was fighting some pirates when he was taken away by the Rukh.

Leo: The Rukh...

ALI BABA: It's a giant bird. Well, not exactly a bird. It's more like a living fossil.

Leo: Huh. Well, okay, so then where is this, er... bird thing?

ALI BABA: I think the Rukh flocks someplace out in the skies to the west.

Leo: The skies, huh? OK! Hey, Shahra!

Leo rubs the ring

SHAHRA: "O Master, what is thy wish?"

SONIC: We need that Stuff that helped thomas to fly! We've got ourselves a Rukh to track down!

Shahra Cover thomas and the autobots in the dust as soon as eveyone was on board they took off to the western sky


	9. 9 Knuckles Or Sinbad?

**Chapter 9**

**Knuckles Or Sinbad?**

They soon arrive at an Levitated Ruin. In front of them is Sinbad inside a locked cage.

Leo: Hey, Knuckles! How'd you get here?

SINBAD: I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas! Adventurer of Adventurers. Who the heck are you?

SHAHRA: Oh, Sinbad! It truly is you, the great adventurer? Would you be willing to give us some of your worldy wisdom?

SINBAD: Hey, er, Miss... uh...

SHAHRA: Shahra.

SINBAD: Shahra. Listen, I hate to break it to you, but I'm kind of stuck, here. YOU'RE the ones who should be helping me.

SHAHRA: I feel a strong magical force here. It must be the work of the Erazor Djinn. Which means if we can break the spell we can undo this lock!

SINBAD: Now you're talking, that's the ticket, Shahra!

Leo: Come on, Shahra, let's just leave him there.

SINBAD: Hey, listen, Kid! Life's a game of give and take, see? You help me get out of here... and in return, I'll help you out later. Not a bad deal, huh?

Leo: Wisdom... Knuckles?

SINBAD: ?

Leo: Ah, never mind. Come on, let's find that key!

Tai: Well i've good some good news And Bad news, the good news is there's a key for the four rings on each of the towers

Takuya: and what's The bad news?

Joe: the sky is between us and the towers

Tai: yeah how on earth are we going to get across fly?

Suddenly leo had an idea he explaimed it to the others and they put his plan in motion Agumon (tai's Partner digimon) Digivolve to greymon then MetalGreymon and flew to one tower takuya Beast spirit evolved to buringGreymon and flew to one of the towers Zoe Beast spirit evolve to Zephymon and flew to one of the other towers and Dumbo and timothy flew to the last of the towers once eveyone was in postion they pulled a switch at the top of the tower and directed the massie satillate on the towers and pointed to sinbads cage a beam fires on each of the rings on his cage they Vanished once eveyone was back together again leo opened the door to sinbad's cage and he thanked them.

SINBAD: Phew! Okay, so about the fire genie, then... Why not just try splashing some water on him?

Leo: WOW! The wisdom of Sinbad of the Seven Seas! The adventurer of adventurers! Not!

SINBAD: Hey, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!

Sinbad pushes Leo and they start fighting. Ali Baba gets between them

ALI BABA: Stop it! The problem is, how are we going to get ENOUGH water to put out a fire genie, then?

SINBAD: I was getting to that.

Leo: What?

SINBAD: You see, the pirates who locked me up here took the Water Blue Ring I use to control storms.

ALI BABA: A water blue...

SHAHRA: Ring.

Leo: First a fire genie, and now pirates, huh? The Arabian Nights really are worlds of endless aventures, aren't they?

Joe: More like ways of getting yourself killed.

J.P.: Come Joe where's you sense of adventure?

Suddenly some Heartless appered

Leo: Man... there's just no end to these evil spirits, is there?

after defeating them Shahra sees something

SHAHRA: That's...

Tai: All right It must be another of the seven World Rings.

Leo grabs the ring. Sparks come from it and a sure of Energy goes though him

SHAHRA: Are you okay?

Leo: Yeah, I'm fine. Ok...alright. Just touching it makes me feel like I've got a whirlpool of emotions spiraling around inside me. I can't even begin to imagine what having all seven rings would do to someone.

Goofy: Like that? he said with concern

Leo: It might even open up the gates of hell.**(A/N) i mean the place not the word.)**

SHAHRA: Leo... here.

Shahra gives Leo a brain-like object

Leo: Shahra ?

SHAHRA: I want you to hold on to this.

Leo: Uh... okay. What is it?

SHAHRA: If nothing else we do is able to stop him, this will be our final resort.

Leo: Shahra...

SHAHRA: I cannot use it by myself.

Soon as everyone was on borad thomas they took off after the pirates.


	10. 10 Pirate Battle Royale

**Chapter 10**

**Pirate Battle Royale**

soon thomas and the autobotsarrive to a coast during a Storm. It is raining and there is a pirate ship far away

Leo: There they are!

SHAHRA: They must have the ring that lets them control the power of storms!

They start shooting cannonballs

Leo: Shoot first and ask questions later, huh? That's pirates for ya.

SHAHRA: Come on, let's just hurry!

Leo: All right, fine. Let's do it!

they soon got on board the ship but where was no one around Suddenly they were ambushed by genie heartless after they took care of the heartless Some slime djinn Heatless (electrifying genies) fuse together. They form a monster with 4 horns, a pirate hat and two arms called Capitain Bemoth

Leo: Aha, someone's looking for a duel!

SHAHRA: Leo...

Leo: This should be interesting. Come on, let's have some fun!

Tai: Right Agumon?

Agumon: Here i go Agumon

agumon began to glow.

Agumon: Agumon Warp digivole to wargreymon

Matt: ready gabumon?

Gabumon (Matt's parther digimon): Ready

Gabumon also began to glow

Gabumon: Gabumon Warp digivole to MetalGarurumon

Soon wargreymon & Metalgarurumon were battling Capitain Bemoth they used thier attacks to weaken him then leo finished him off with a blast from his lighting secptor. After that A World Ring comes from the sky.

SHAHRA: That's another of the seven rings... the Water Blue Ring. I can't even touch the ring.

Leo:It looks like I'm the only one that can touch them. I betcha it's because it's me and my friends are not from this world. Does this mean these rings aren't from this world, either?

Shahra tries to grab the ring but it falls into Leo's hand below. Sparks come from the ring

SHAHRA: Leo...

Leo: This has to be the ring that Sinbad was telling us about before. Now, let's go back and defeat that, um... what was that thing again?

SHAHRA: The Ifrit, the great spirit of fire.

Ali Baba comes running up

ALI BABA: There's smoke coming from the castle! It looks like the Ifrit's power to burn the world away is getting stronger!

Leo: Okay, I'm ready! I hope you're ready for this, Team!

soon everyone was back on board thomas and soon they were off the the foundry to finsh what they started.


	11. 11 Rematch & a new ally

**Chapter 11**

**Rematch & a new ally**

soon the team was back at the Evil Foundry with the Ifrit in front of them

Leo: Sorry to keep you waiting!

IFRIT: Roooaarr!

Leo: I didn't mean to leave you hanging, earlier. You're not still mad at me, are you? You really need to learn to be more patient, you know. Now, Ring of Water! Bring forth a mighty storm!

Leo holds the ring high up. It starts raining above the Ifrit

IFRIT: Rrrrgh!

Smoke comes from the Ifrit

SHAHRA: Leo! Look! The Ifrit is getting weaker!

Leo: Okay, now let's finish him off!

the season 1 digidestined's digivolve to the champion and ultimate levels (A/N Angewomon is an ultimate level digimon) but it was not enough to defeat the ifrit

Bumblebee: this is it! were going to be boiled like potatoes!

but just as the ifrit was about to finsh them off a voice called out.

??: Glalie use ice beam!

An ice beam shot out of nowhere and gave the ifrit the shock of his life, leo to where the ice beam came out from and on a cliff where the ifrit was a young boy wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers

"Ash! Leo called

Leo attack the ifrit while it's weakened called ash

right go mammothmon and the mighty mammoth digimon came out of it's pokeball all right mammothmon snow breath!" Leo said

mammothmon fired an chilling ice breeze from it's trunk and leo fired with his lighting secptor the ifrit was defeated as the rest of the team watch the Ifrit sink in the lava leo thanked ash for rescuing them then A small ball-like object comes from inside the Ifrit

OBJECT: Thump... thump... thump...

Leo: What the...? What is this thing? Is something... about to hatch?

Shahra touches the object

SHAHRA: I can hear... I can hear something like a heartbeat.

Leo: Uh, Shahra... I think that might be some sort of time bomb!

SHAHRA: It's beating faster!

Leo: Oh, No! This cant be good!

Bumblebee grabs the time bomb

Bumblebee: We've got to get out of here! This thing has to explode out in the open!

Bumblebee points at the ceiling

SHAHRA: You're right!

so everyone mad a run for it to the exit of the Evil Foundry soon A door is in front of them.

Leo: Come on! We're almost there!

Sonic opens the door, bumblebee transforms to robot mode and kicks the time bomb with a strong kick. The time bomb explodes and from it comes a World Ring

Leo: Huh? Hey, look at this.

SHAHRA: Is that what I think it is?

Ratchet: Yep. Another one of those seven World Rings.

SHAHRA: I wonder if it was inside the Ifrit this whole time.

Leo grabs the ring. Sparks come from it

Leo: I feel... rage. All that rage must have been sealed up inside of that thing.

SHAHRA: Rage?

Leo: These rings must somehow seal in various emotions, too. The power of rage... So then, what's next?

SHAHRA: Let's go meet with King Solomon! King Solomon is the one who sealed away the evil spirits long ago. These strange occurrences must connect back to him somehow.

Leo: OK, then! Off to our next adventure! & ash if you would like would you join us?

Ash: Sure

Soon as everyone was on board thomas and the autobots had transformed to robot mode they headed off to King Solomon's place.


	12. 12 Solomon and the 40 Thieves

**Chapter 12**

**Solomon and the 40 Thieves**

the group soon arrived at a strange palace when they got inside there was no one around In front of them is a chair with a skull

Leo: It looks like we might be a little late. suddenly the skull came to life surprising him.

SOLOMON: I should say so!

The skull starts floating

SONIC: Whoa!

SHAHRA: King... King Solomon?

SOLOMON: Indeed! I am the great and powerful King Solomon!

Alyssa: But your a skull.

SOLOMON: Don't think I'm happy looking this way either! A solider of The Erazor Djinn did this to me! She resurrected the 40 Thieves as evil spirits and sent them to attack me here.

SHAHRA: And that's how you ended up... like that?

SOLOMON: Precisely, my dear. And that being the case, could I ask you a favor? Might I beseech you to track down the rest of my body? I'd also be greatful if you could do something about the 40 Thieves, as well.

Leo: question who is the one who brought the 40 thieves back to life?

Solomon: it was a strange purple big cat with huge teeth and yelloweyes and a short tall.

Leo: Selene

Alyssa: you mean the smilodon you meet

Leo: yes don't worry king solomon we'll get your body back and deal with the 40 thieves

they soon arrive at the 40 thieves HQ where leo and selene went to combat while the others took care of the 40 thieves but selene escaped when the 40 thieves were defeated A World Ring is falling from the sky, straight into Leo's hands

Leo: Hey, look at this.

SHAHRA: It's a white ring. One of the seven, I'm sure.

When Leo grabed it, sparks come from the ring

Leo: Uh! Definitely one of the World Rings! It feels... it feels like light. To think this little thing... could cause so much trouble.

SHAHRA: You mean... the ring?

Leo: Such great power can bring people either happiness or misfortune.

SHAHRA: There are many such stories told of in the Arabian Nights.

Leo: For instance, this ring seems to be filled with "desire." That could mean aspiration, or maybe it could be greed and ambition. Just what does Erazor want by collecting all of these rings?

after they found the rest of king solomon's body the king tells them all that they know

SOLOMON: ...and many such spirits were driven to madness. It is my fault that they became the minions of the Erazor Djinn. However, by carving up the words that make up our world, new spirits have also appeared. His power is nearly godlike.

Leo: Godlike, huh...? Well, that's a problem, then.

SOLOMON: Even so, supernatural beings like the Erazor Djinn always have weak points that are told of in stories.

Leo: Huh?

Alyssa: such as ?

SOLOMON: In truth, he is a Genie of the Lamp. Somehow, though, he has escaped. If we had the lamp he belongs to, it could be possible to seal him away again... forever.

Leo: the magic Lamp, huh?

SOLOMON: Hmmm... there is one problem, though. Returning the stories to their original state requires greater power than we have. It would take a miracle.

Leo: Leave it to me, My family & Friends. That's why We're here, after all.

SOLOMON: I see. So, then you are one of the legendary Warriors... A great curse has been placed upon you. I can see in your eyes, the grim fate that awaits you.

Leo: uh can you stop staring. You're giving me the creeps!

SOLOMON: Hm. I am a bit hesitant to put this upon you, but... I will tell you this. You can find the Erazor Djinn in his palace, up in the sky. Show me that your part of this legend can come true.

Leo: Thanks... Now it's time I make a legend for ourselves, then!

SOLOMON: Hold the White World Ring up to the gates, and they will open.

Leo: OK! Thanks for your help.

Leo and The others leave, leaving King Solomon

SOLOMON: I sense death approaching...


	13. 13 The Night Palace

**Chapter 13**

**The Night Palace**

soon after explaining his battle plan leo, Erin, Alyssa and the others arrived at the night palace, home of the Erazor Djinn

Leo: Erin?

Erin: Right

Erin holds the White World Ring up. The door disappears. Then Leo falls with one knee on the ground

Tigress: Leo are you okay?

Leo: Hehehe. Looks like my time limit is about up.

SHAHRA: Leo?!

Leo: Sorry, I don't mean to worry you guys...I'll be okay.

Alyssa: let's hope so

Erin: yeah

SHAHRA: I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault that this happened to you...

Erin: Really. Don't worry about it. Just remember That promise you made with leo... The promise between him and you.

SHAHRA: I haven't forgotten that promise!

Leo: I knew we could count on you Shahra. It's gonna take more than some tiny flame to bring judgement down on me! Come on, let's go!

SHAHRA: Okay!

soon they entered the palace and they past a few booby traps and took out some heartless. but as they finished defeating the heartless A World Ring falls from tha sky, straight into Sonic's hands

Kari: tai is that?...

Tai: yeah it's the final of the seven world rings, this one is purple

Leo grabs it. Sparks come from it

Leo: This one... This one is sealed with sadness.

SHAHRA: Just what are these rings all about, anyway?

Xiro: Hey, there's something I've been thinking about, Shahra.

SHAHRA: What is it?

Xiro: How do you and the Erazor Djinn know each other?

SHAHRA: Huh? W-well...

Leo: Hey, if you'd rather not talk about it, that's okay.

SHAHRA: Leo...

Tai: Is he really a Genie of the Lamp like King Solomon said?

SHAHRA: Yes... Well, you see...

Shifu: he's the genie of the magic lamp from the story of Aladdin.

Erin: What?!

Po: what do you mean master Shifu?

As Shifu tells the story, some pictures describe it

Shifu: Long ago, he was punished for his misdeeds and sealed away in the lamp. He would not be forgiven until he had granted the wishes of a thousand people. But when his sentence had been served, he had a renewed hatred of people. That was his fate...sad, as it was. His cursed destiny came from the story he had been written into.

Screen goes back to Team leo Leo turns to shahra

Leo: ...Shahra

SHAHRA: To the Erazor Djinn, I am just a mere Genie of the Ring.

Leo: Well i don't think you are i mean Panthy Kairel, & Bruma were genies once and shadow didn't think they are weak right shadow

Shadow: right you there were the greastest friends i had

SHAHRA: I want to stop him, though. I want to turn the stories of the Arabian Nights back to what they were. That is... my wish.

Leo: well let's make your wish come true shahra come on guys let go get him

and with that everyone went to find the eRazor djinn to take him down


	14. 14 Team Leo Vs Erazor Djinn Part 1

**Chapter 14**

**Team Leo Vs Erazor Djinn (Part 1)**

Leo Erin & Alyssa are running in a long hallway in The Night Palace, with Shahra, and everyone elase of team leo following. They find the Erazor Djinn or he found them

ERAZOR: Ah... It's those rats and their Pack again.

Leo: Hey, looks like I'm running a bit low, here. Think you could top me off.

Leo points at his flame

ERAZOR: Have you brought the seven World Rings?

Erin: Well, you see... You should really just look for them yourself.

ERAZOR: Very well...

Erazor takes off his cape

ERAZOR: I'll carve you to pieces until I find every last one!

Alyssa: Is that so? Let's see you try? Leo catch! alyssa trows somthing to him It was a D-Dector Digivice

Leo: Thanks Alyssa and then leo activated the digivice

Leo: Execute Spirit Evolution**!" and with that leo transformed into a humanoid digimon with gold amour**

**Leo: Magamon! So guys what do you think?**

**hunter and colleen didn't know what to say since they saw that that Tigress had hearts in her eyes.**

**Tai: all right go for it leo**

**Leo: You got it tai**

**Leo: Alyssa, erin you ready**

**alyssa and erin transformed into their hero modes and they and Erazor start running in the direction of the other. a song plays during the battle.**

**Digmon, Look to the past as we head for the futre to reclaim the digital World.**

**With Faith in ourselves and trust in each other we live by the lessons we learn.**

**as we work towards one salution, though a spirit ****Evolution.**

**DIGIMON! Forever united as one**

**DIGIMON! ****Together the battles are won  
****DIGIMON! ****Through us let your spirit evolve.**

**If we're all for one world  
there's a world for us all.**

If we're all for one world  
there's a world  
for us all.

Digimon!

Leo: magna Punch! He said as his fight connceted to the erazor djinn's face the Erazor Djinn seeing that he was weakened by the battle he disappears in smoke. The smoke enters a door. Leo returned to his human form runs to the door and enters it. The smoke enters in another door. This one is locked. Shahra, erin alyssa and the others run to Leo

SHAHRA: Leo?!

Leo: Ah, I'm okay. I'm still...

Alyssa: That door. What is it?

Erin: I have an idea! Watch this! Open, Sesame!

Nothing happens

Leo: was that going to happen erin?

Erin: Ah, it didn't work!

Bruma: That's...

Leo remembers the Arabian Nights book. It has the same pattern as the door. Seven holes can be seen in the door

SHAHRA: There must be some sort of... Offering we need to make. Seven... Leo?!

Leo: "When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open."

Tigress: We've got the seven World Rings. This must be the door that they open!


	15. 15 Team Leo Vs Erazor Djinn Part 2

**Chapter 15**

**Team Leo Vs Erazor Djinn (Part 2)**

team leo and Shahra are in front of a door. The seven World Rings unlock the door and Team leo and Shahra enter it. As they enter they saw a few of thier enemies General Parvo, Dagnino & the predators, Megatron & the decepticons, the collector, Selene, Myotismon & The dark Masters. Erazor's razor is on the ground and he appears from it

Leo: You just don't give up, do you?

ERAZOR: You've brought me all seven World Rings. Well done!

Erin: Hey, of course! We're such good buddies, after all!

ERAZOR: Shahra!

(Shahra looks at him with a look of distrust)

ERAZOR: You have done well in using him to gather the rings. Now, give them to me!

Alyssa: Hey, hold on! Aren't you going to do something about this?

Alyssa points at the flame on leo's chest. The flame is very small

ERAZOR: Shahra, please, quickly! Let us rule this world together!

Shahra is flying to Erazor with the seven World Rings

Alyssa: Shahra?! Wh-what's...?

SHAHRA: I... I must...

Leo: Shahra, stop! You can't do this! Think about what what your doing!

SHAHRA: I'm sorry. I have no choice... I just want to be back with him.

Leo: No! As Genie of the Ring, I command you! "Do what you truly think is right!"

Shahra gets confused. And with a cry of pain She faints. Leo erin & Alyssa run to her

Leo, Erin, Alyssa: Shahra!

The World Rings start appearing next to Erazor and his army while he says what each one represents

ERAZOR: Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure - Wishes The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together!

Leo: What...!!

Myotismon: "But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." I offer up YOUR lives, Legendary warriors! Grisly Wing!

(Myotismon lets lose a stream of bats to strike Leo erin and Alyssa, but Shahra gets in front of them. She falls, with the brain-like object she had given to Leo fell too)

Erin:Shahra!

SHAHRA: Guys... I'm... sorry. I knew... all along... I knew what would happen, and I still got you involved.

Alyssa: It's okay. It's not your fault.

SHAHRA: Leo, Did I change my destiny? Did I keep our promise?

Leo: Shahra! Grant me a wish! I wish for you to not die and to go back to the way you were!

SHAHRA: I'm so sorry, Master. I... cannot grant...

Shahra dies. The ring in Sonic's finger breaks

Piedmon: Hmph. In the end, such is the weak power of a Genie of the Ring.

The seven World Rings enter Erazor's body and the other villains transform into something as team leo watch in shock of what Erazor and the other Villains were becoming into

ALF LAYLA WA-LAYLA: We are Alf Layla wa-Layla. We Are the Arabian Nights. we shall be its new creators! we shall remake this world and this reality in our own image!

Leo: This is awful. You're just some incomplete monster...

Sparks come from Alf Layla wa-Layla. Apparently, two of the World Rings are leaving his body. and the rings enter Agumon, gabumon, patamon, and gatomon

Gabumon, Agumon Warp DNA digivolve to... Omnimon

Gatomon Warp digivolve to... Ophanimon

Patamon Warp digivolve to ... Seraphimon

the other digimon digivolved to thier ultimate levels and takuya and his team spirit evolved to thier beast forms and the power of the rings went into leo as erin and alyssa transformed into their hero modes

Leo transformed into a new hero mode he had omnimon's cape Tigress's pants and shirt Xiro's body and Simba's Mane he became Arabianleomon. He holds Shahra's ring in his hand

Arabianleomon: We've got to stop him... Shahra! Please, lend us your power!

(Alf Layla wa-Layla had just summoned thousands of heartless to take team leo down but team leo fought back as a song plays)

_**Make-believes reborn  
Myths in minds re-thought  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn**_

_**Make-believes reborn, Make-believes reborn  
Myths in mind re-thought, Myths in mind re-thought  
Question all that's known, Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn, Legends blurred and torn, Blurred and torn**_

a group of heartless came up behind Xiro and kairel but panthy and tai lung took care of them.

_**Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now**_

_**Make-believes reborn, Make-believes reborn  
Myths in mind re-thought, Myths in mind re-thought  
Question all that's known, Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn**_

Bruma and Po managed to defeat a darkside heartless

_**No such thing as an arrow through who dreams  
Hopes may burden but forever last to give in  
So many things need a push or pull to begin  
Un-free to move unless another hand gets in**_

_**Be it all the same it's never the same  
Just like that just nothing it all just means  
Nothing it all just means**_

_**If all as is then it's never as is  
Back to fact make real of all that seems  
Make real of all that seems**_

the best spirit digimon were batting a groundshaker heartless when Zudomon gave them a helping hand

_**Memories that dance, Memories that dance  
Fairy tales in trance, Fairy tales in trance  
Know what to believe, Know what to believe  
Nothing is up to chance, Nothing is up to chance**_

_**Make-believes reborn, Make-believes reborn  
Myths in mind re-thought, Myths in mind re-thought  
Question all that's known, Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn**_

ash and pikachu were fighting a group of shadow heartless with Seraphimon and T.K. helping them.

_**Seven rings in hand  
Nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand  
Seven rings in hand**_

_**Make-believes reborn, Make-believes reborn  
Myths in mind re-thought, Myths in mind re-thought  
Question all that's known, Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn, Legends blurred and torn, Blurred and torn**_

_**Seven seas in hand  
Speed of sound through sands  
All our hopes and plans  
In one single hand**_

Leo, Erin, Alyssa, And omnimon were fighting__Alf Layla wa-Layla and mannaged to hit his weak spot and defeated him

Arabianleomon: your tale is though Erazor, next time try writing a better story.

Erazor and his army is lying in the middle of the space. Arabianleomon and the rest of team leo starts flying down. He returns to his normal form and the space goes back to being the Night Palace. Leo hasn't got his flame anymore. Erazor grabs his razor, still lying on the ground. He then stands on his knees

ERAZOR: I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I will simply return, again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! Muhuhuhu-hahaha!

Leo holds Erazor's Magic Lamp behind his back. He then shows it to him

ERAZOR: That can't be!? That's...the

Beetlemon: Face it erazor once we use this your though

Alyssa: wait how did we get the erazor's lamp?

Erin: Wait a sec...

Erin remembers when Shahra gave leo the brain-like object

SHAHRA (flashback): "I want you to hold on to this."

Erin remembers when Shahra was dying

leo (flashback): "...to go back to the way you were!"

The brain-like object transforms into the Lamp. Back to the present...

Leo: The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?

ERAZOR: I will never grant any wish from the likes of you!

SONIC: Hm! beetlemon (hands beetlemon the lamp)

Beetlemon: Team leo's first wish. Bring Shahra back to life!

Beetlemon points the lamp at Erazor and it shoots him on the chest

ERAZOR: Ugh! My body... My body is...

A light comes from its chest. It transforms into Shahra's ring. It goes back to Leo's finger. Shahra rematerializes

Beetlemon: Aladdin! (Hands aladdin the lamp)

Aladdin: Team leo's second wish. Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so that the world can have its stories again!

ERAZOR: wha!

Erazor gets shot again

ERAZOR: Ugh!

Arabian characters come out from Erazor's body.

They leave through the door

ERAZOR: M-my...

Aladdin Leo (aladdin passes the lamp to him)

Leo: Team leo's third wish. Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in the days of old!

Erazor gets shot a last time and he's knocked back a long distance

ERAZOR: Ugh... ugh... ugh!

A hurricane forms all around Erazor and the other villains

ERAZOR: Shahra, I know you're there! Please, stop him! We can start over, the two of us! I swear! I swear it!

agunimon: face it your'e history!

The world is mine! I cannot be denied by those filthy rats! Whyyyyy?!

The hurricane engulfs Erazor. He and the villains are sucked to the lamp

Leo: I told you, we're not RATS!

Erazor and the villains enter the lamp. The tip is on fire

Alyssa: we are Warriors!

Leo puts out the fire. Leo sees Shahra crying seeing that she was upset leo alyssa and erin hug her.

Leo: it's alright it's over (Shahra smiles)

**Tai: **Then it's over! We actually won!

**Matt: **Looks that way!

Leo: but what are we going to do about this? leo said holding the lamp

Genie: "Allow me" 10,000 years in the Evil foundry ought to chill him out..." And with that, he finally let go and throws the Lamp out into the desert making the sound of fireworks as it landed.

Tai: See ya

Joe: that Erazor Djinn was no match for super joe!

just then Xiro tapped Leo's shoulder and whispers something in his ear then leo turned to shahra

Leo: Shahra... Will you grant me one more wish?

Shahra: yes of course (leo whispers the same thing that xiro said and shahra grants the wish.

three black boxes apperred in front of Xiro, Po & Tai lung then they turned to Kairel, Bruma, & panthy.

Xiro: Kairel over the time we've been there , we've grown so close together that what I am about to do was inevitable." Xiro, Po &tai lung opened the cases and fell to one knee.

Xiro"Kairel,

Po: Bruma

Tai lung: Panthy

All three: will you marry me?"

The rest of the team gasped. Kairel looked at the ring in the case and smiled. "Of course We'll marry you," she said.

Team leo cheered as xiro, Po, & Tai lung put the rings on Kairel's, Bruma's & Panthy's fingers.

Shifu has cleared his throat to make an attention, "Now, everyone! We must head back to the palace and prepare the wedding!" they cheered as they ride on thomas in front are the autobots to fly back to the real world, soaring in the moon light sky.

**A/N It's not over yet there's still one more chapter left ;)**


	16. 16 The Wedding

**Chapter 16**

**The wedding**

sonn a few months after eveyone got back Everyone in the Valley of Peace and leo's erin's & Alyssa's friends came far away to the Valley of Peace as they wanted to join in the greatest wedding! They celebrated in the Jade Palace where the wedding was going to take place,

The whole palace has set up and the guests have arrived, Mantis and Monkey took a peak of the party, they were both surprised of the area. They have never seen so many people at the Jade Palace in their life. Leo & Shifu arrived to tll them to remind them to tell Po, Xiro and Tai Lung to prepare. Then Leo went to the ladies dressing room, where Kairel, Bruma and Panthy were getting dressed.

Leo knocked the door and he heard Alyssa to Come in, and when he went in, he gasped of what he saw. Kairel, Bruma & Panthy wore in Gold, Silver, and Light blue lily long dress, in traditional, they must wore in red Chinese dress and a red cape covered their faces which the people couldn't see their faces. But their faces were bridal veils as they could the faces. Even wearing them was a beauty to the Western. Leo sighed of defeat; they looked perfect and beautiful. He took a closer to Kairel, Them Bruma and Panthy that he has realised that they have grown into beautiful young women and now they married to the ones they love which they dreamed of.

"Leo, what do you think of these dresses? Are you sure it wouldn't be un-enchanting?" Kairel asked with worried.

"Kairel's's right, aren't wearing These dresses are suppose unfortunate?" Panthy asked.

"Don't worry you three look great" Leo said with smile on his face.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kairel said with courage and so did Bruma and Panthy. Leo followed them from behind.

When Po, Xiro and Tai lung have stood their right positions, they felt nervous, despite of their wearing were strange that they never seen it before, they felt nervous of their vows.

"Relax, Guys, you three are going do fine." Mantis encouraged them.

"Just hold on, and a few more minutes, all the pressures will just melt away." said Erin.

"Thanks, Erin, but these clothes are killing me. I mean, they're too tight that nearly choked my neck!" Xiro complained.

Po turned his head a little at the guests seats, he saw his goose father at the seat, waving proudly to his son, Po felt embarrassment but he felt glad that his _first_ family be here. Xiro saw Horton the the elephant Erin And Alyssa's Friends CmaraWinnie the pooh tigger, piglet, ariel prince eric and melody ariel's daughter Leo's Friends Willy fog his wife Princess Romy, his butler Rigodon and his friend tico Chanticleer the rooster hunter's mother and leo's grandmother Starlight But still, he, Po, and Tai Lung sweated more and became more nervous than before.

Then, a bell rang that signed the guests stood up. Po, Xiro and Tai Lung froze as they stood straight as like the soldiers saluted to their captain. Then a piano played a wedding solo, and so as the crowd looked at their backs and saw the brides were came out slowly towards along the walk. Kairel and Bruma were holding roses and Panthy was holding lilies. The crowd gasped of what they saw, even Po's father, the sun shines has shined on the two lioness and the pantheress's wedding dresses as it matched their eyes and their look…._it made them looked perfect…_

Po, Xiro and Tai lung were in awed in unison and so did Crane, Monkey and Mantis. They saw that Leo & Shifu were beside them as they leaded them along the walk, Leo was very proud to his Friends,and saw that they have found love at last after many dangers and many obstacles. As they have reached to the end of the walk, as Po, Xiro and Tai Lung held out their arms to let them fold in them. They smiled to each other and Shifu, Leo, Erin Alyssa, Crane, Monkey and Mantis stepped aside to thier seats and watched the wedding.

The piano solo has stopped and the Reverend stood in front of them as he was holding the bible, he opened the thick book of god and said.

"Do, you, Po, Xiro take Kairel and Bruma to be your wedded wife, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Po and Xiro said at the same time firmly, Po holding his hands in Bruma's And Xiro's in Kairel's, stareing into each other's eyes. They looked beautiful in the wedding dress, more beautiful then he or Xiro imagined. And he never seen Bruma or Kairel wore any clothes that so Beautiful before and that he smiled.

"Do you, Kairel, Bruma take Po & Xiro to be your wedded husband, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Kairel & Bruma answered with a smile, and then Po's father accidentally cried out, that made Po embarrassed as his cheeks turned into red.

The Reverend nodded as he turned to Tai Lung & Panthy, and said, "Do you, Tai Lung, take Panthy to be your wedded wife, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Tai Lung answered calmly and he felt surprised about himself, he didn't feel any pressure in him, and he saw Panthy held his hand tightly to relax himself.

"And do you, Panthy, take Tai Lung to be your wedded husband, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are death?"

"I do." Panthy answered happily. Then she looked at her wedded husband with joy and both were waiting the next words.

"I'm now pronounce you men and wives. You three may now kiss the brides."

Finally, the moment they have been waited for, and they kissed in unison, kissed with passion and both shared love. The crowd shouted out celebrated to the new wedding couples. And the chorus sang_ The finale to the little mermaid on broadway_

_**And now at last love has surpassed each rigulation**_

_**Now that they will finally can join and be one**_

_**now they can smile walking the ale there at thier wedding celebration**_

Then, Panthy, Kairel, and Bruma used their strength as they threw the flower balls high in the air and slowly went back to the ground. At last, the three flower balls have landed on Three people, Kairel, Xiro, Po, Bruma, Tai Lung & Panthy turned their backs and saw who's the lucky guys or ladies. And they were widened and burst out laughter. they were leo and tigress and tai and sora caught the third one together, they blushed a little when they watched each other. Mantis sighed that he thought he will be alone. Hunter and Shifu stared at them with a smile on their faces.

Shahra then spread the peach petals to the couples for giving them blessing and happiness. They felt so good to be together, all the worries and pressures have all melted away,

_**Sailing forward, Standing steady, Starting right compleately Ready**_

_**Now they can be who there ment to be now that they can gaze out a new horizon**_

_**the wish the ocean and sky forever and all**_

Then something caught thier attention the digimon Royal knights Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Leopardmon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Sleipmon, UlforceVeedramon, & Omnimon apperred before them the villagers saw it and shocked as the royal knights bowed to the three couples and they raised thier weapons in the air and fired creating an amazing fireworks display

_**Now they can walk, **_

_**Now they can run, **_

_**Now they can stay all day in the sun. **_

_**Just you and me, **_

_**And I will be, **_

_**Part of your world.**_

The new husbands and wives looked to each other, and Kairel was the first one said, "Xiro, Po, Tai Lung, there's something that me, Bruma and Panthy want to tell you."

"What was it?" Xiro, Po, and Tai Lung asked in unison with worried, their wives started to giggle.

"I think we're pregnant." They saw their husbands were fainted in second, everyone burst out laughter in the air, the Royal Knights smiled as they saw the swirling clouds that made _'The End'_.

SHAHRA: And so, the legendary warriors, having saved the world of the Arabian Nights, have an even bigger adventure ahead of them but those are stories... for another time.

Shahra remembers her promise to Leo. She smiles and says goodbye at him as she returns to her world

SHAHRA: Thank you... Team leo. The Legendary warriors.

we can see the Arabian Nights book open. We can read "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp". It then changes to "Team Leo and the Secret Rings."


End file.
